Hungry Eyes
by Hevsb
Summary: Chandler and Monica play a game with eachother...is this more than just "Friends" between them?


**Hungry Eyes**

Chandler sat in his bar ca lounger one afternoon reminiscing over some photo's he found in his cupboard, one picture was all the gang at some water park (of course this was Joey & Rachel's idea) he chuckled at the goofy expressions some of his friends were making. He then scanned through some more and stopped at a certain one, the photo; was just of him and Monica. With him in his tuxedo and her in a bridesmaid dress. Wow she did look beautiful that day, well she always looked beautiful to him any day of the year. Chandler just smiled and kept looking back at the memories, who said what to who, but no matter what happened, the only person he couldn't get out of his head was Monica.

Later on that day.....

Monica turned the radio on in her lounge, the ' Hungry Eyes' song by Eric Carmen came on. She didn't know why but everyone felt sexy to this song, well she diffidently did. She heard her lounge door open and noticed Chandler was walking through, he looked straight at her and smiled. She in turn smiled backed at him, with this in mind without taking her eyes off his she slowly started to walk towards him while swaying her hips in time to the music. As Monica came down the step from where the radio was, Chandler shut the door and he met her halfway, as he walked towards her, he was thinking that he couldn't believe the words that were coming from the song they were perfect; they said everything that he wanted to say to her.

Monica was still swaying her hips back and forth to the music, to stop her Chandler took her hand and spun her around. She ended up spinning into his arms and she blushed slightly as they were now close to one another, for a moment Monica didn't break her gaze from Chandler's. When Chandler's brain got into gear he realised that he was holding her closely which he didn't mind as that was what he wanted but to avoid awkwardness about who should say something first, he put his free hand in his pocket and took out the photo that he had been looking at previously. Monica broke out of her gaze to look at it. Clearing her throat she smiled and asks "Where did this come from?", Chandler replied " I found it in one of my cupboards, thought you might want to see it?". Monica looked up at him and says "Yeah, thanks for showing it to me". "So what did you think of my dancing? Bing" Monica said inquisitively. "Well Geller, I'm not gonna lie to you" he paused for a moment and then leant to Monica's ear whispering to her "I am slightly turned on". That was what Monica had hoped for, she decided to carry on playing a little longer just to see how far she could push him.

She placed the photo down on the back of the couch and looked back at Chandler, she tried to get her hand free from his but Chandler had other ideas. He tightened his grip and gave a sexy grin, Monica was beginning to melt she had feelings for Chandler ever since she met him, and for the past few months she began to feel that Chandler felt the same way about her; by what he says, the way he would say them and also by the way he looked at her, it was like it was a look only for her. Tonight, Monica wanted to find out, at this moment in time she didn't care if he rejected her in the more of friends kind of way, being close as they were at that moment was enough of a sign for her to go for it.

Monica couldn't loosen her grip from Chandler's so Chandler spun her around so that her back was now facing him, this was the perfect opportunity for Monica to get a better reaction from Chandler, she started to grind her hips into him, as she looked over her shoulder to see his expression. He rolled his eyes and just smiled broadly he was loving what she was doing, he managed to gain control and then she started to chuckle a little because of his reaction. He then spun her around again and again until her back was now leaning against the wall. Monica was breathing more heavily than before and Chandler just couldn't help but stare into her eyes. They were both still holding hands, Monica smiled seductively at Chandler and so he took that as a sign to move even closer to her, the more closer he went the more heat they could feel from one another.

This time it was Chandler's turn to play a little game,Chandler said suddenly "Mon, I can't", Monica looked at Chandler puzzled, "What do you mean you can't?" Monica asked. "I can't do this, you & me" Chandler said sighing, a disappointed Monica said "then maybe you should go". He let go of her hand and stayed standing in front her "I thought you were going to go?" Monica said while she was looking down at her feet. Chandler lifted her head "I can't believe you really thought I wanted to go?" Chandler said with a smile. Monica couldn't believe that he played her and she fell for it, Monica weakly smiled back at Chandler and said "I can't believe you did that", Chandler took a deep breath and moved even closer to her and cupped her face in his hands and looked deep into her eyes "I'm glad I got to know that I have an effect on you, I'm sorry if I hurt you, I just wanted know". Monica was never able to stay mad at him for long, she placed her hands over his and said playfully "Well since you've been horrible to me, I suggest you better find a way of making it up to me", As Chandler leaned in to kiss her he replied "I think I know of a way".

The End

I know this is a short story, but it's kinda sweet. I hope you like it too...I'll leave the rest to your imagination!


End file.
